Dragon's Nature
by Blue Element
Summary: Natsu is the half-dragon son of Igneel but when dragon hunters starting to destroy all dragons Igneel is forced to seal Natsu's dragon half and go into hiding. Chapter one is edited now thanks to okami's princess! Enjoy! ON HOLD! SORRY!


**AN: **I really wanted to read a fanfiction like this, but for the life of me I couldn't find one. So what would any writer do in this situation? Write their own of course! This is just the first chapter of course so I'm going to see what sort of response I get and see if it's worth continuing. Similar to my other stories I'm not sure of much of the original plot line I'll follow, but there will be similarities like Lucy joining and such. I would like to thank my beta-reader okami's princess for helping me edit and get my jumble of ideas to go in a straight line. Anywho! I hope you enjoy the first chapter of Dragon's Nature.

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"_Spells"_

Chapter 1

Somewhere in a nearly-deserted forest two sleeping figures lay curled up on the floor of a cave under the pale light cast from the moon and stars. The two figures held massive size and appearance differences, the smaller of the two, who looked to be a young boy no older than eight lay leaning against the larger figure. However, upon closer inspection one would discover that the human boy was not a human at all.

He had light pink hair, which hid part of black horns protruding from his head and had slightly clawed hands and feet along with a blood red tinted slightly gold, tail that stretched down to his ankles which was swaying back and forth gently as he slept.

The larger figure was anything but human-like. It was a giant winged beast the color of blood along with some tinting of gold along the scales. The creature was the great fire dragon: Igneel. The half-human-half-dragon boy sleeping next to him just happened to be his son.

A slight breeze blew through the cave from outside as Igneel's eyes snapped open revealing slightly glowing golden orbs in the darkness. Strong dragon hunters were coming this way, ones that could easily kill him and his son.

Igneel glanced down at his sleeping son, sadness filing his heart as he slowly began to rise, careful not to wake Natsu.

Up until now they had been able to avoid the dragon slayers for a few years, teaching Natsu dragon slaying magic, spells, and about the world in general along the way, but now it was too late to escape safely, so he did the only thing he could t save both there lives. He began to draw the seals needed for the spell.

Even though it pained him to no end, he had to do it. If he were to take his son on his back the hunters, who were to strong for such a young dragon, especially a half-dragon, and if he simply left his son here they would kill him without hesitation.

After the seals were complete, he cast a spell that would alter his son's appearance and memories as long as the spell lasted.

His son quickly took on the appearance of a regular human, his horns disappearing along with all his claws and tail, but would still be able to do magic and appear human to every scan or spell.

And, thanks to the memory altering spell, his son would now believe he was human, simply raised by Igneel the fire dragon.

Sensing that time was running out, Igneel cast one more spell that would erase all traces of magic, and if it could not, make it appear old and dying.

The dragon walked to the entrance of the cave, turning back to stare at his still sleeping son. The way he looked now reminded him so dearly of his late wife, his son's pink hair had come from her, along with the majority of facial features. It only caused more sadness as he realized this. "I'm sorry Natsu." he whispered before facing forward and taking to the sky.

As soon as the spec in the sky that was Igneel disappeared completely, the hunters reached the cave; only to discover nothing more than a sleeping boy and a trace of magic that was a month old at best.

The group, which consisting of two mercenaries, one archer, and a mage, found nothing else in the forest, left quickly, all thoughts of the boy gone from their minds.

As Igneel, who was now miles from his son, sensed that part of the seal was falling from Natsu, but if he were to head back now he would be putting both their lives in danger, so he continued to fly, hoping for the best.

-that morning-

As Natsu's opened his eyes as the sun beat down upon his face he discovered his adoptive father, Igneel, was not in the cave, which indicated that he must have gone out into the forest without him, which was unlike his father.

"Better go look for him." Natsu said as he stood up and walked to the entrance of the cave. Upon finding no trace of his adoptive guardian, he started to panic. 'Stay calm,' he told himself as he began to run through the forest, vaguely aware of something bumping his leg as he did so 'he probably just got distracted chasing a bird or something.'

He searched for hours on end, nonstop running through the entire forest before he stopped; sinking to the floor in a meadow, only to shoot back up as he finally realized what had been bumping against his leg.

"What the hell is this!?" he practically screamed, before yelping in pain when he tugged on his tail too hard.

-two months later-

Makarov, who had been wandering around the forest looking for his regular shortcut back to the guild, now found himself lost among the trees.

As the sun began to set, tainting the sky an assortment of reds, oranges, and yellows, Makarov came across a cave in the distance, the perfect place to stay for the night.

As he approached, he began to sense some lingering power, so he continued to approach but this time slower. By the time he reached the cave the sun had set completely, forcing him to use an orb of light.

As he peered in the cave he discovered a small boy in the back. The boy had his legs stretched out in front of him, leaning back against the cave wall in a sitting position. His skin was tanned and slightly dirty, his only cloths consisting of worn out jeans and a solid white scale-like-scarf.

As he approached, the boy had yet to move and Makarov soon discovered that the boy was actually fast asleep, and now that he was closer, the boy seemed to be in worse condition than he had thought. His skin was slightly paler, and his skin was a bit tighter than need be around the bones, as he seemed much thinner than he should be, but over all ok.

He shook the boys shoulder until his eyes opened slowly. The boy rubbed the drowsiness out of his eyes before sitting cross-legged and stared at Makarov.

"Who the hell're you?" the boy asked, his voice surprisingly clear and obviously shocked.

A vain in Makarov's forehead throbbed. Suddenly, a cretin realization hit Makarov, it was just turning winter, and the air already a nipping cold, but this under weight, under dressed boy didn't seem cold at all.

"Why are you here all alone?" The guild master asked.

"I should tell you because…?" the young boy prompted.

"Ok then," the vain in Makarov's forehead twitched again "can you at least tell me your name?"

There was a hesitant pause before the boy replied, "…Natsu."

"Well Natsu," Makarov said "as you can see it's already night and I need a place to stay.." Makarov let his eyes study the boy for another moment "…and you seem like you could use a nice hot meal."

At those words the boy perked up. "Make it burning hot!" He commanded with a smile as Makarov began to set up a fire.

"Damn it." He said after a moment, unable to get the fire to light.

"I got it." Natsu replied as he leaned forward and snapped his fingers, which created a small flame in the palm of his hands before he set it onto the wood, creating a roaring fire in a matter of seconds. He looked proudly onto his hadywork not noticing the shocked face of the old man.

Makarov turned to the boy, shock still evident on his face, only to freeze.

Natsu had a tail. A blood red, scaly tail. Natsu must have seen that Makarov had noticed his tail since he promptly turned it away from the old man, trying with little success to hide it being his skinny back. It seemed as though the boy had very little control over the tail. Makarov, who would not bring up the matter…for now, continued with his previous question "You can use fire magic?"

"Ya." Natsu replied with a sheepish grin.

"Natsu," Makarov said after a minute "do you know about guilds?"

"Ya." Natsu replied again, nodding his head.

"Good." Makarov said nodding his head. "See, I'm a guild master of the wizard guild Fairy Tail." he explained carefully, the boy keeping his face void of any emotion "Would you like to join my guild?"

Natsu, who was clearly quite shocked, thought for a moment before nodding his head with a small grin "Why not?" he replied.

Makarov smiled "get some rest. We'll have to leave early tomorrow." He said, turning to look at the boy once again, only to discover that he was already fast asleep.

* * *

Well, that's it. Remember to review and leave comments! Also, go check out okami's princess's page! ... I feel like I'm advertising for a tv product or something. lol! Well, I hope you return to see chapter 2 when it's up! Or if it's up already I hope you continue on and read it! It should be interesting! Thanks again okami's princess!


End file.
